The Ron-troversy
by gryffindorlovesslytherin
Summary: its new years eve and who knows what will kick off the new year...


The last Harry Potter book never tells us, the readers, what the fate of the characters are. I guess everyone believes that Harry and Ginny get married, and Ron and Hermione get married, but you would be wrong. Hermione left Ron's sorry ass and I am here to tell the story. My name is Luna Lovegood.

After the war, Ron and Hermione were practically inseparable. They did everything together. You would have thought they were in love. All the girls were jealous. They would stay up all night and talk about it with Hermione. I, on the other hand, knew better. I would catch Ron staring at me. I always thought he was a handsome boy but I knew he was off limits. Ron, however, though otherwise.

Some days, every time I looked up, he was staring. I was starting to think he was crazy. It wasn't until New Years Eve when it happened. The break-up.

All the students (or at least the cool ones) were parting in the room of requirements. After the countdown, a corridor appeared with beds in every room. Some filled up rather quick. There was more and more rooms being filled as the night progressed, but the crowd, nor the amount of rooms, seemed never to thin.

Ron came up to me about an hour after the countdown. "Luna can I talk to you in private…." His voice was quite slurred. I could tell he was drunk. Very drunk. "Are you ok Ron? How much have you had to drink?" I said lightly. He laughed, "Luna I don't even know at this point but I need to tell you something important, so if you will…" He pointed to an empty room. I followed Ron wearily. Once inside he sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. I sat and said, "What is it Ron?" He put his arm around me and put his head next to my ear and whispered, "I've thought about you everyday for a while. And today I've decided to make my move. Today." He was running his hand up and down my thigh, going higher each time. What happened next will surprise you.

You can ask me a million times and I will still have the same answer. I don't know why I let him kiss me, or why I kissed him back. But that's how it happened. He put him mouth right next to mine. His breath was hot and smelled like alcohol. I think I liked him for that because he was waiting for me to make the first move. Which I did. We mashed our mouths together. At first it was awkward, considering neither of us had very much experience. I was still rocking the whole "crazy-girl" theme and Ron just never had a girlfriend.

The more it went on, the more fluid and easy it got. It's like we were as one. It was hot. My hands were along him back and so were his. But soon mine started to drift to the seam of his shirt. He paused and I pulled it off. I was surprised how muscle he was. He did the same to me. We were sitting there, tops off, making-out, when Hermione barged in. Yep, that's right, Hermione. She screamed and threw her glass and Ron's head. Luckily he ducked quickly. She ran over and started cussing him out. I didn't even know Hermione knew some of those words.

Being as smart as Hermione, she figured out my act. She told me early 6th year, she knew. I begged her not to tell. I was only trying to be different and noticeable. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. But now she turned to me. She was screaming about how much of a big fake I was and how awful The Quibbler was, which hurt very much. After a minute of screaming at both of us, she declared her and Ron through and marched out.

Ron turned to me and shrugged, "Now where were we…" He put this hand and my back and brought me closer. He planted his lips on mine and I hesitated. I could tell he noticed my restraint, but continued anyway. After a minute, I forgot and was kissing him back. He was trying to shove his tongue in my mouth while reaching behind to undo my bra strap. He was having trouble with both. I grabbed his hand from behind me and pulled them back front, setting them on his lap. He seemed sad about that, considering he had yet to penetrate my lips as well. Though he was not giving up. Quickly, he reached behind me and gave my butt a pinch. This surprised me and I gasped a bit. This is when Ron took his chance. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth and I chuckled. _That sneaky little devil_ I thought. Nonetheless, he was gently massaging my tongue with his, and I have to admit, it felt nice. Soon his hands were trailing back to my back. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't exactly want him to do that but I also didn't mind. I don't know how to explain what I was feeling. I knew it would be hard to keep him, so I surprised him by putting my hands on the zipper to his pants. That got his attention. He moaned into my mouth and dropped his hands. I had no intention of doing that, and I think Ron got that too because he didn't push on. It was merely a defense tactic.

The reason for not allowing Ron to unhook my bra was simple. I wanted it to be more dramatic. I wanted him to never forget this moment. Soon I had devised a plan.

I stood up, bringing Ron with me. I pushed him against the wall. His eyes widened. I laughed lightly, but on the inside I was sneering, quite Malfoy like. The look on his face was priceless. I stepped back and turned around. I brought my hands up behind me and grabbed my bra clasp. I was trying to be sexy and slow. I brought my hand around to watch Ron's face. It was the face of a little kid on Christmas. I turned my head around again and smiled. I focused back on my task, finally unclasping the bra. I brought it down across my shoulders, holding in back up in the air behind me, and dropping it. Ron was whimpering. I turn around and press forward towards him. His face was mesmerized. You would have though he had never seen boobs before. But with Hermione, you never knew. We were quickly making out again. When sitting on the bed, we weren't in much contact, not touching besides mouths and hands. But now we were pressed right on top of each other. His hands could, and were, feeling my boobs. I was using my hands to tug his hair and push him into me rhythmically. Oh, and also, I could feel his erection on me, loud and clear.

This went on for longer than I can, or would like to, recall. Suddenly, we heard and loud bell. I stopped, but Ron tried to continue, kissing down my neck. "Come on it's probably nothing," he mumbled. "No I want to go check. I'll be right back," I said sauntering towards the door. "Wait," he called after me, just before I opened the door, "You don't have a shirt on." I looked down at myself. "Oh yea," I said, sounding a bit confused. "I'll just cover up out. Be right back." Ron's face looked like he was missing something important (aka my books). The second I peaked my head out, I was pulled into the bedroom next to ours. Somehow the doors were all right next to each other, but still having quite spacious insides.

Before you think "Is Luna really such a slut she is going to do that with a different boy, with time to get back to Ron… What the fuck Luna?" But that's what not happened at all. It was Hermione who pulled me into the room. _Now_ you are probably thinking either "Luna is a lesbian." Or "Luna get out you are about to get beat up." But that is also not the case.

"Did you get it done?" whispered Hermione. "Yes," I said back. "You have nothing to worry about. He is in a trance." She smirked. "I would expect after you took of your shirt." She said, nodding towards my boobs. "Ok if we are done, I really should stay longer." I said, heading towards the door. "Don't stay too long ok?" Hermione said, quickly turning away. "Look I know you just broke up with him and this might be a little insensitive but trust me, I don't like him. This is all for you." I said, opening the door and slipping out.

I went back to our room to find that Ron hadn't moved. I laughed a little.

"Ron, I'm sorry to leave just as things were beginning, but I have to go," I said, walking in front of him to pick up my bra. I was about to put it on when I got this great idea.

"Hey Ron? Could you strap this on for me?" I shifted it on my shoulders and pulled my hair back from my back. His face looked so disappointed, I wanted to take a picture for Hermione. He swallowed. "Su..urree," he said with a shaky voice. After he was done, I said, "Thanks!" and picked up my shirt, slipping it on. I blew him a kiss and walked out, leaving him in awe.

I walked towards Hermione and high-fived her. "Best revenge plan ever!" I exclaimed.

P.S.- If you didn't get it, Hermione wanted to break up with Ron, but didn't have the heart, so she enlisted Luna. The reason she said revenge plan though was because Luna caught Ron making out with Padma one day in the Ravenclaw common room. She reported it to Hermione, and then telling her the plan she thought of. Hermione loved it. That is why there weren't hostile towards each other when they were alone.


End file.
